Slayers Adventures through worlds
by EnvyScarlet
Summary: Lina and Co. travel through worlds meeting new people, fighting old enemies, and discovering new powers. The couples are L/G, A/Z, and F/X.


Hi yo what up this is my first story and it sucks well the beginning hopeful it will get better oh and my spelling sucks too. Also I am lazy so it is not that detailed writing sorry. So in this story oh wait it should be a surprise well to sum it up Lina and Co. travel through worlds meeting new people, fighting old enemies, and discovering new powers. The couples are L/G, A/Z, and F/X. I hope you enjoy the story and I do not own slayers I am only writing a fan story based on a dream I had.

**Chapter 1- The first meeting and the Lord of Good Dreams**

Lina woke up and saw a letter under the door. She thought `I can't think of anyone who knows I am all the way out here. It feels like when Filia sent me the letter when we first met. I wonder who it is from.' Lina picked up the letter. "To Lina Inverse, From Shima" she said out loud. She thought "Do I know a Shima, No I don't." Lina opened the letter.

To Lina Inverse,

I need you to do an important job. Meet me at the top of the bell tower. Oh that's right you won't come unless there is a reward, okay the reward is 1,000 gold pieces.

From,

Shima

P.S.- If you don't show up I will hunt you down to the very ends of the earth so don't run.

"1,000 gold pieces why would I run away" Lina yelled.

The yell had woke up Amelia "What is the screaming so earlier in the morning for?" Amelia asked.

The yell had also woke up Filia. "Yeah what for?" Filia asked.

By then Gourry, Zel, Xellos, and Pokota had came in "What's wrong?" Gourry asked.

"Check out the offer I got in this letter, it is probably a lie with my luck but what if it's not, I am going to the top of bell tower" Lina said.

"Well that's very careless of the person they did not give a time to meet at" Zel said.

"Oh your right" Lina said.

"Well if they are offering that much and what the P.S. says I think we are is some big trouble again" Gourry said.

"Yea your right and when Gourry's right I feel even worse" Lina said. "I guess I'll just go now and wait, since there is no time on the letter."

Lina, Amelia, Filia, Gourry, Zel, Xellos, and Pokota had finally got to the bell tower.

"I wonder how long we are going to have to wait" Lina said.

"Well how do we know there is no time on the letter we know as much as you do" Zel said.

The bell started to ring and a mysterious girl walked toward them with her brown hair up in bun pony tails flowing in the wind. "I am the one who sent you that letter" the girl said.

"Wait so you are Shima?" Lina asked.

"Yes, but call me Shipon" Shima said. "What should I call you Miss Lina, Lina-chan, Lina, Lina-san, or Lina- sama?"

"Oh Lina-sama I like the sound of that" Lina said.

"Well I am going to call you Lina-chan because I am higher in power then you" Shima said.

"But you said I can pick and how are you higher in power then me" Lina said, a little annoyed.

"Nevermind that" Shima said. "I think that it is time to tell you my true from."

"True form?" Lina asked.

"I know you have hear of the Lord of Nightmares" Shima said.

"The Lord of Nightmares" Lina said, remembering bad memories.

"And how she is the mother of all" Shima said. "Well there is another mother of all and that is the Lord of Good Dreams."

"The Lord of Good Dreams?" Lina asked.

"Yes, the lord of Good Dreams" Shima said. "And I am her."

"Are you serious, you are the Lord of Good Dreams?" Lina asked.

"Yes I am" Shima said. "As you know the Lord of Nightmares has chaos in her well she is the mother of all chaos. Well the Lord of Good Dreams has all good in her well she is the mother of all good."

"I am confused. What about the four staffs that holds up all of the four worlds in the Sea of Chaos. The Sea of Chaos has nothing good about it that is why it is called the Sea of Chaos" Lina said, she was very confused.

"There are more than four staffs in the Sea of Chaos there are hundreds of staffs with worlds to go with them but out of the hundreds only four know about the Sea of Chaos and the Lord of Nightmares and dark lords and the gods that fight against them and mazoku lords and all of that but they did not get the knowledge of the rest of the staffs and worlds to go with them" Shima said. "But there is also a Sea of All Good with hundreds of staffs and worlds to go with them too. Those worlds do not know about the Sea of All Good or the Sea of Chaos and there was no evil threatening it, but now there is and that is where you come in."

"Why do I come in and what do you mean that is where I come in and why don't we know about the Lord of Good Dreams?" Lina asked.

"The knowledge of the Lord of Good Dreams was lost long ago. Anyway you come in because you are the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares and you are suppose to protect the staffs and worlds that go with them" Shima said.

"I am the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares?" Lina asked.

"Yes you are and that is how you can use the Ranaga Blade and the Giga Slave" Shima said.

"Okay but why do I have to protect the world isn't there a Knight of the Lord of Good Dreams why can't they do it?" Lina asked.

"There is it is just that she cannot do it all by herself" Shima said.

"Why?" Lina asked.

"Well because the power of the Knight of the Lord of Nightmares and the power of the Knight of the Lord of Good Dreams are supposed to join in the name of Justice" Shima said.

"In the name of Justice?" Lina said. "That sounds like Amelia."

"Hey don't say it like that you make me sound like a crazy person" Amelia shouted.

"Oh Amelia, you guys I forgot you all were here" Lina said.

"How could you forget we were here" Zel said annoyed.

"Easy I was so into what Shima was saying that I forgot you were here" Lina said.

"Anyway the evil that is spreading chaos in the Sea of All Good is … Hellmaster Phibrizzo!" Shima said. The group gasped and Shima knew how they were going to react.

"Hellmaster Phibrizzo how I killed him I mean the Lord of Nightmares killed him" Lina said.

"Well you know how Red Priest Rezo had made the Hellmaster's Jars well he made one for Hellmaster Phibrizzo in exchange for a cure for his blindness and that is where you guys come in and mess up Hellmaster's first plans to have Ruby Eye destroy the world but then he saw Lina do the Giga Slave and well you know how the rest ended up" Shima said. "You understand now?"

"Yea" Lina said. The group agreed.

"I don't" Gourry said.

_WHACK!_

"Don't worry about it Jellyfish for brains all you need to know is we are in big trouble again" Lina said annoyed. "Anyway so do you know anything about this Xellos" Lina asked.

"Well yea the monster race had a feeling g that he was still alive but were not sure that is why I did not tell you guys and because I did not want you guys to worry over nothing" Xellos said.

_WHACK!_

"Nothing! You call that nothing! You call the fact that Hellmaster Phibrizzo is still alive nothing!" Lina said, she was anger.

"Well like I said they were not sure" Xellos said.

"Well you still could have told us" Lina said.

"Well start packing Miss Lina and for the rest of you the choice is yours if you to come or not as you know the journey ahead will be a hard one" Shima said. "Let me know now if you are coming but I have a feeling that you will all be coming."

"I am going in the name of Justice" Amelia said.

"I'll go maybe I could find a cure to get back to normal" Zel said.

"I guess I will go" Pokota said.

"I'm going" Filia said.

_"__Lord Beastmaster said I should go" Xellos said._

_"__And when did she say that?" Lina asked._

_"__She was able to hear because she is a mazoku lord it is hard to explain but she told me to go" Xellos said._

_"__And what about you Mister Gourry?" Shima said._

_"__If Lina is going then I am going" Gourry said._

___Lina started to blush "Come on lets go pack" Lina said._

_"__Get everything that you need because we will be traveling to a lot of different places" Shima said._

_"__Okay then lets go" Lina said._

_"__Hi!" Shima said._

_"__Hi!" The group replied._

_"__Who is that?" Lina asked, staring at the girl with light purple hair._

_"__Hi! I am Rinna the Knight of the Lord of Good Dreams, it's nice to finally me you Lina the Knight of the Lord Nightmares" Rinna said._

_"__Well it seems you know who I am" Lina said, she was not surprised._

_"__Of course I do" Rinna said. "Anyway I will try my best to keep up with you power it is far stronger than mine."_

_"__How is my power stronger I just found out about who I am, you found out who you were way before I found who I am you should be more powerful than me" Lina said._

_"__True but you started using your power way before I started using mine" Rinna said, she was very happy._

_"__Oh that makes sense, so where are we going anyway" Lina said._

_"__We are going to be traveling to different worlds. Hellmaster Phibrizzo wants to destroy every world that there is and you guys have to stop him" Shima said. _

_"__Different worlds sounds like fun" Lina said. "Then come on lets go."_


End file.
